


It's All Okay

by DuckFeet



Series: Built On Glass [6]
Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:29:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2571578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuckFeet/pseuds/DuckFeet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt and Thomas had wanted their first time to be perfect. Unfortunately it doesn't go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All Okay

**Author's Note:**

> This was kind of a spur of the moment fic, can you tell?

It's late at night and all the gladers are asleep, or should be at least. Newt sits up in his sleeping bag and listens for the snores to indicate if everyone is truly asleep. When Newt is sure the coast is clear he reaches down to get Thomas up. Before they leave Newt makes sure to grab his satchel. Then the two of them make their way through the group as silently as they can. Newt lets out a breath he didn't even know he was holding when they make it past everyone. 

As their walking, Newt grabs a hold of Thomas' hand. He can feel the other boy is tense, but he puts that up to nerves. Newt is nervous too, but he's more excited than anything. Tonight was the night both Newt and Thomas were going to lose their virginity. Newt can't contain his excitement. He and Thomas have traded hand jobs and a few blowjobs. They've never came close to going all the way. They could both vaguely remember in their life before the glade they had kissed other people, but never went beyond that point. 

Newt feels a little less excitement and more nervous as they get closer to the deadheads. He tries to calm down by telling himself it's just like any other night. They'd go far enough into the forest for privacy, kiss a little bit and then move on. The only difference is that they'd be going further than they normally do. 

Newt's heart starts to race faster once they stop. He berates himself for being so nervous. He and Thomas had been planning this for days. They had planned everything out so there would be minimal surprises. Newt would be on bottom tonight because he wanted to try it out, and Thomas didn't like the idea of being bottom first too much. They also planned to do it face to face the first time. 

When Newt gathers up some courage he turns to face Thomas. He's a little surprised at what he sees. Thomas is taking off his clothes, and that's not weird considering what their about to do, but Newt was kind of hoping they'd take each other's clothes off. Newt shakes his head and follows Thomas' lead. He won't let something this minuscule ruin anything. 

When they've both removed every article of clothing, they turn back around to face each other. Newt stands there for awhile to take Thomas' body in. He's never seen the boy completely naked before. Newt starts to feel a little self conscious about his own body. Newt isn't fat by any stretch of the imagination. It's just that Thomas is so muscular especially now that he started training with Minho to become a runner. But Newt doesn't spend too long thinking about it because Thomas is staring just as intently back at him.

Their both silent, neither knowing what to do next. They of course knew what they had to do, but not how to start everything off. 

"Maybe you should lie down." Thomas says awkwardly.

That'd help." Newt said just as awkward, and followed Thomas' instruction. The forest floor was surprisingly not as uncomfortable as Newt thought it would be. 

Thomas also got down on the ground and crawled over Newt. It wasn't sexy really, but Newt didn't expect it to be their first time. Once Thomas' is covering Newt's they start kissing. Newt feels a little more confident now because this is something he knows how to do. Then all too suddenly Thomas is pulling away. 

"Wait, I have to get you ready first." Thomas quickly gets off of Newt and goes over to where their clothes are. He rifles through Newt's satchel pulls out some petroleum jelly. It was the only thing they had in the glade. 

Thomas makes his way back over to where Newt is laying. Thomas unscrews the lid of the petroleum jelly and dips his fingers in. Thomas gets back down on his knees between Newt's spread legs. He scoots forward a little and pushes Newt's legs a little further apart. Without any further stalling he slips one finger in. 

It doesn't feel bad but it doesn't really feel good either. It feels foreign in Newt's body. It feels even weirder once Thomas starts moving the digit that's inside. He does this for awhile before he pushes in a second finger. Newt can feel it's more of a stretch now. It isn't until Thomas adds a third finger that it starts to sting. 

"Are you okay?" Thomas asks when he notices the look on Newt's face. 

"Hurts a bit." 

"Shuck," Thomas curses and pulls his fingers out. "Did it hurt too badly? Do you want to stop?" 

Newt smiled at Thomas' concern. "I'm fine, keep going." 

Thomas puts the three fingers back inside Newt, and the blonde gasps a little bit in pain at the sudden stretch. Thomas doesn't miss a beat and he starts moving all three fingers inside of Newt. 

"Ready?" Thomas asks. 

Newt pulls his bottom lip into his mouth and nods his head. 

Thomas brings his erection to Newt's hole and pushes slowly inside. The pain isn't immediate, but when Newt finally feels it it's almost too much. He bites the inside of his cheek to keep from making any sound, and he tries to focus on breathing and relaxing. 

Thomas pulls out and then slowly pushes back in. He looks like it feels good, but for Newt it still burns and he doesn't know if he likes this too much. At least Thomas isn't going too fast. Newt doesn't think he could stand going any faster than this pace. Thankfully it's not too long before Thomas' hips stutter and he's coming. 

Thomas pulls out and looks down at Newt. Thomas frowns when he sees that Newt's cock had gone soft, but he didn't think the other boy had had an orgasm. 

"Did I do something wrong? Was I that bad?" Thomas sounds panicked. 

Newt quickly sets up but he hisses in pain when he puts weight on his backside. This only freaks Thomas out more.

"I hurt you," Thomas whispers shakily, "I'm so sorry Newt." 

Thomas looks like he's about to flee, but Newt closes the space between them and kisses Thomas hard. They kiss for what feels like forever and this is all Newt wants to do. He doesn't want to think about what just happened. Doesn't want to talk about it. He just wants Thomas. 

Newt pushes on Thomas' chest to get the boy to sit down. Then Newt is putting himself into Thomas' lap as slowly as he can manage. His erection has come back and he presses his hips against Thomas. He feels Thomas start to kiss back with enthusiasm. Then Thomas' hand travels down to grab a hold of Newt's erection. Newt has to let go of Thomas' lips then. He starts moaning and he can't seem to make himself stop. 

Thomas keeps moving his hand faster and faster. Newt buries his head into Thomas' neck and lets out one final moan before he's coming. 

It takes a few seconds for Newt to get himself together. He sits back up and looks at Thomas for the first time. The boy is staring at him a little confused. Newt just smiles and leans in for another kiss. 

"Not how I imagined our first time." Thomas says when they pull apart. 

Newt sighs in relief to hear that Thomas has calmed down. He can't help but pull Thomas into a hug.

"I love you, you shuck face." Newt breathes into Thomas' ear. 

This was definitely not how Newt imagined his first time. And he knew he would be extremely sore in the morning, and it would be hard to move around to work. But he wouldn't have traded it for the world.


End file.
